


Norwegian winter

by Windfighter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Mikkel and Sigrun goes skiing!
Relationships: Mikkel Madsen & Sigrun Eide
Series: Whumptober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Norwegian winter

**Author's Note:**

> For the whumptober-prompt "numb"
> 
> not sure if Mikkel/Sigrun or Mikkel&Sigrun, so you can read it as either ops. It's not important to the story anyway

Norwegian winter. Half a meter of snow and far below freezing. Sigrun was right at home in it. Fire in the fireplace, bed filled with blankets of fur and wool to keep warm. Clothes layered, the inner layers made of wool and the outer of leather and fur. Gloves made from seal to keep her hands warm as she took her skis around the town.

Norwegian winter was a lot different from Danish winter. Less wind, less rain, more cold, more dark. Mikkel had been in Norway before, but it had been the middle of summer and he wasn't prepared. Clothes layered, but not enough layers. A shiver ran down his spine as he followed Sigrun on skis. She grinned at him and he smiled. The skis didn't take him exactly where he wanted to go, but for his first attempt at them it was going smoothly. Sigrun gestured wildly to a hill that was higher than anything they had on Bornholm but small for the red-head. Mikkel swallowed, nodded, and they made their way up.

And down.

And back up.

And down again.

It was quite enjoyable. Mikkel didn't hate it and Sigrun had fun. He laughed along as she laughed at the way he had flailed his ski poles. He laughed when she fell and landed under the snow. She laughed harder when he managed the same feat. His gloves had gotten wet, his bodyheat slipping through the wool and melting the snow that covered them. His hands were getting cold, but Sigrun gestured to the top and he followed her.

His grip around the ski poles were getting looser. He tried tightening his hold, but his fingers didn't want to move as he wanted. There was a prickly feeling in them, as if 1000 tiny needles where poking them. They got to the top, Sigrun zoomed down the hill with the grace of a ferret. She waved to Mikkel when she reached the bottom of the hill and he pushed himself away from the top. He leaned forward, put the poles into the snow to push himself to move faster.

He lost his grip. The poles slid out from his hands and he got top-heavy, no longer aligned with his center of gravity. He fell, flailed and landed in the snow again. He kept sliding down the hill, moved his hands infront of himself in an attempt to slow down. He came to a stop about halfway down the hill. He blinked, sat up and shook his head to free his hair of snow.

”You okay?!” Sigrun called.

Mikkel held up his hands as if she could see what was wrong with them from down there.

”Can't feel my hands!” he called back.

”Told you to get better gloves!”

”I'll remember that for next time!”

He made an attempt to get up but without input from his hands it was hard and he fell down again.

”Could I borrow a hand?”

Sigrun laughed and returned up. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to his feet. He started sliding down the hill on his skis. Sigrun laughed, grabbed his elbow and held him steady as they returned to flatter ground. She brushed snow off his coat and gestured towards her house.

”Guess we're done for now. Wanna race?”

”My chances to win are _negative, _Sigrun.”

He leaned down to take the skis off, but his fingers kept slipping and he couldn't move them anyway. He let out a sigh and Sigrun laughed at him again. He chuckled as well as Sigrun helped him get free. She took off her own skis as well and gathered all skis and poles and loaded them over her shoulder.

”Aight, let's head home, we'll get your hands working again.”

He chuckled again and they walked together through the norwegian winter. Next winter he'd introduce Sigrun to the  _Danish_ winters.


End file.
